


But A Number

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, Age Difference, M/M, OC Character Death, older!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knew that Kurt’s parents couldn’t be happy that their son was dating someone twice their age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But A Number

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Blaine - Blaine is 20ish years older than teenage Kurt. Anything with the Hummels in it, please!

He shouldn’t be nervous. Kurt had told him all about his family and they sounded like lovely people, they even had told Kurt that they were excited to meet him.

But, it was one thing to say it and one thing to actually be excited to meet your nineteen year old son’s thirty-eight year old boyfriend.

Blaine already got enough dirty looks and judgmental glares from everyone else. It wasn’t his fault, he had never planned to be with someone so much younger than him. His life had been so routine before, pick up coffee from the small coffee shop, go to the firm, go home to an empty apartment.

Then, one day while he was getting his normal coffee, he took the wrong cup and met Kurt. It was like fate, like it was meant to be, and Blaine knew it as soon as their eyes met.

“They’re going to love you,” Kurt turned off the car and leaned over to kiss him. “Come on.”

It was so obvious that they didn’t love him. Carole smiled brightly but her face seemed a little strained, and Burt didn’t even attempt to smile. He had to sit through a painful meal of barely concealed digs at his age. Surely you remember this Blaine, it was your generation. These new phones are far too young for us, isn’t that right Blaine?

Blaine understood why Kurt’s parents were suspicious. It was weird to have their son date someone twice his age and no matter how hard Blaine tried to convince them that he was crazy about Kurt, they still weren’t impressed.

“Sorry, that’s Rachel,” Kurt stood as they finished dessert and gave Blaine an apologetic look. “I need to take this call…just chat.”

Wanting nothing more than to follow him into the kitchen, Blaine stared after him until the door closed. For a long moment, there was silence.

“So, you work at a law firm Blaine?” Carole asked politely.

“Yes ma’am,” Blaine nodded. “I’m hoping to make partner soon.”

“Well you’ve been working there long enough,” Burt stabbed at his pie. “Probably been working there as long as Kurt’s been alive.”

“Not really,” Blaine felt his smile grow strained.

“So, Kurt’s told me that you met in a coffee shop, but I want to know why you’re dating my kid,” Burt’s eyes flashed and Blaine suddenly felt very, very small. “You’re a good looking guy, why not date someone your own age?”

Blaine sat silently for a few moments before sighing. “Kurt saved me.”

“What do you mean?” Carole asked, frowning.

“When I was twenty-two, I was supposed to get married. I was engaged to an amazing man and going to law school. Things were perfect,” he smiled softly before it faded. “Then one morning…I woke up and Matthew wasn’t breathing. It was a brain aneurysm in the middle of the night. The doctors said that he probably didn’t feel it, just sleeping one moment and gone the next. I spent the next few years on autopilot. I graduated from law school, got my new place, and buried myself in work. I had forgotten what it was like to be alive. Then I met Kurt. I know he’s half my age and I know that it isn’t the norm but…he brought me back and I’ll spend the rest of my life repaying that favor.”

“Does Kurt know?” Burt asked, the edge from his voice gone.

“No,” Blaine shook his head. “I never told him. Just know that I love your son and I would never hurt him.”

Burt gave him a long, hard look before relaxing back into his chair. “You’ll be here for Thanksgiving right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Blaine smiled, glancing up at Kurt as he stepped back in.

God, he was in love with that man.    


End file.
